


The More, The Merrier

by Adarian



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2773367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adarian/pseuds/Adarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that there is an established route to the Free Marches, Adaar moves her family into Skyhold where it is safe. Which complicates her budding relationship with Blackwall as he now has a protective mother, a stern father, and two teenage daughters to contend with. Written for a kink-meme prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The More, The Merrier

Adaar held her hand up, indicating for Cullen and Leilana to shut up as Josephine entered the war council chambers. The little Antivan woman grinned, holding her clipboard under her arm.

"Your family has arrived, Inquisitor," Josephine announced.

Adaar ran out the room and into the courtyard, seeing the caravan pulled up to the gates. She cried out happily, scooping her two daughters into her arms, kissing them both repeatedly.

"Mama!" Tituba complained, "Stop it, you're embarrassing us."

Zola echoed her sister, but curled into her mother slightly. Adaar let go of them both, seeing her parents get out of the caravan. Her father was a quite large Qunari and she went on her tip-toes to kiss him. Then she saw her mother, a surprisingly petite elven woman, who she swung around in her arms. Her mother laughed and pleaded with her to put her down.

"Was the journey alright?" Adaar asked, bringing her daughters back into her arms, "No one bothered you, did they?"

"We were travelling under the banner of the Inquisition," her father said proudly, "No one would ever interfere with us. Your mother got sick on the way over here. She's never been good with boats."

"It was choppy!" She protested.

Her father laughed and bent down to kiss her. 

"I've had a suite set up for you," Adaar said, "You and Dad have a room, and the girls have one as well. We're having dinner tonight, all of us. Zola, it's your favourite, we're having ourselves some peanut stew with extra spice."

Zola grinned and her mother picked her up. 

"You're getting too big," Adaar complained, "When did you get so heavy?"

"Grandpa's been training us," Tituba said, flexing her muscles, "We're going to be boxers, just like you."

"Are you now?" Adaar laughed, "Since when am I a boxer?"

Zola said, "When you were Ba's age and you knocked that boy out cold!"

Adaar shot a look at her parents who looked away.

"Your grandparents always tell the nicest stories about me," Adaar rolled her eyes.

Zola said, "Grandpa told me you have a horse. Will you take me riding? I want to go see the horses!"

"I want to see the castle," Tituba said, "You said there's a huge library, I want to see it all!"

"I want to have a nap," her Dad groaned, "The last few miles are rough up that mountain."

Adaar grinned, "Okay. Dad, you take Tituba up to the castle, there's just a staircase over there. Josephine will lead you to your room. Ba, I have a friend Varric, last time I saw him, he was hanging out by the fireplace. Little dwarf guy, no beard. He'll show you where all the best stories are. Zola, you and I will go look at the horses. Mama?"

"I'll go with you, dear," she said, touching her daughter's arm, "I want to look around the courtyard for a little while longer."

Adaar kissed her daughter a few more times until Tituba grimaced and pulled away. Zola jumped down and took Adaar's hand. Her father and eldest daughter went towards the castle and the three of them went towards the stables. 

Zola heard one of the horses neigh and she jumped excitedly, racing ahead.

"I warned you," her mother giggled, "She's going through that phase. I don't know what it is about girls and horses. You were just that bad at 12 too."

"She's only 11-" Adaar paused, "Shit. It was her birthday two weeks ago."

"It's okay," she said softly, "She understands. It wasn't safe for us to get here before now. You've only been gone a few months. They're used to you being away from home, now and then. They've been so excited coming to stay here with you. I think it will be good for them. It'll be safer here for all of us."

"Have you run into trouble?" Adaar asked quietly.

"Nothing we couldn't handle, my dear," she replied, "But it has grown worse in the Free Marches. Especially things around Kirkwall. It's good to be in a place with thick walls."

"I'll show you the garden later," Adaar promised, "You'll love it. It smells like your spice cupboard at home, it's my favourite place here."

Adaar heard a familiar laugh and her heart softened, seeing Zola astride a light brown horse, a man walking beside them, his hand on the bridle. She smiled, making her way to the paddock.

"I guess you've tricked someone into letting you ride, already," she called out.

Zola blushed, "Mr. Dennet said it was okay! And Mr. Blackwall here promised he'd keep an eye on me and you would be okay with that."

"The Blackwall?" her mother grinned.

"Shut up," Adaar grumbled.

"Zola," Adaar said louder, "Can you come down? I'll take you for a ride down the mountain a bit later, but I want to make sure you have a helmet and a saddle."

"I have horns, Mama!" Zola protested, "They'll protect me."

Adaar rolled her eyes, "Uh huh. Get down, girl."

The horse came to a stop and Blackwall helped her to her feet, the girl blushing slightly.

"Are you mad at me?" Zola asked.

"No," Adaar said, holding her daughter to her, "Nor Mr. Blackwall."

Blackwall smiled at her, "Sorry, my lady, I had every intention of keeping her out of danger. I would not let any harm come to you or your family."

"Hi," her mother said, putting out her hand, "I'm Maryse Adaar, Kusala's mother."

"You're...an elf?" Blackwall asked and then immediately apologized, "Sorry, that's rude of me, I mean, it's nice to meet you Mrs. Adaar."

"That's why I don't have horns," Adaar laughed, "Tituba and Zola's father did, so they have these cute little nubbings."

"They're going to get bigger," Zola protested, "As big as the Arishok's."

"You mean the last one," Adaar corrected, "This current one doesn't have horns."

Maryse continued, "I've heard a lot about you, Blackwall. All good things, don't worry. Will you be joining us at dinner tonight? My daughter is introducing us to her friends. We're going to be living here now, it would be nice if we all got to know each other."

Adaar shot her mother a look but she deftly ignored it.

Blackwall cleared his throat, "If you'd have me, my lady."

Adaar said, "I'll let the cook know. Come on, Zola, we should get you settled into your room. You've had a long trip. Do you want a nice bath run for you?"

Zola nodded and took her hand.

"Nice to meet you!" Maryse called out as they walked away.

Blackwall waved awkwardly.

Maryse chuckled, "He's so much shorter than you. It's adorable."

"Mama," Adaar pleaded.

"He'll just curl under your chin, won't he? How does that work for the two of you?"

Maryse covered Zola's ears and mouthed, "Spooning? From behind?"

Adaar blushed and took her mother's hands off her daughter's ears. The joys of having a midwife for a mother. 

They walked into the castle, seeing Tituba curled up by the fire in Varric's chair while the dwarf sat beside her in what he referred to as his "guest chair". Adaar smiled at the image, until she noticed the front cover of the book in Tituba's hands.

"That's not age-appropriate!" Adaar growled, grabbing the paperback.

"Mama!" Tituba protested, "You never told me you knew THE Varric Tethras. He writes my favourite books! I was saving my allowance to buy the third Hard in Hightown book and they're all here! And he's writing a new one! Please let me have my book back, Mama, please!"

"She's fourteen," Maryse reminded, "I know what sort of things you were reading at 14."

Adaar flushed and handed the book back, Varric's eyes widening.

"Mrs. Adaar," he greeted, "I need you to tell me everything about our Inquisitor's childhood. For historical reasons, of course."

"Nope," Adaar said, "Girls. Upstairs. Bath. Now. Get changed for dinner. Mama, go have a nap or do anything besides talk to that dwarf. Go!"

"So when did the bossiness start?" Varric asked, "Did she just come out of the womb barking, or?"

"Go!" Adaar ordered.

The three did as she asked and Adaar sighed.

"This is going to take some getting used to," she grumbled.

oOoOo

Adaar sat happily down between her daughters, the pair now clean and dressed in their prettiest dresses. She squeezed both their hands and looked over at her parents. This was a good feeling. This felt like home.

Then she glanced down the table, seeing her companions and advisors happily bickering with each other. Also home. But a different home. It was hard to consolidate the two together. 

Dinner was served and Zola clapped happily. Adaar smiled. It was worth it just for that. It was the same reason she went out on her mercenary gigs. Everything was worth keeping her daughters safe and happy. And now she would get to see them almost every day, not every few weeks like before. That was worth the juggling.

And her mother's interrogation of Blackwall.

"I was told once that Grey Wardens can't have children," Maryse continued.

Blackwall took a drink and replied, "No, ma'am, generally not."

"A shame," she said, "I would have liked a few more grandchildren. Maybe a few boys this time."

"Mama," Adaar warned.

"I'm just saying," Maryse said, "You spoiled me already with two beautiful girls, I know, but now that you're settled-"

"So what's the story behind the girls?" Dorian asked, "Is it a big, dark secret?"

"No," Tituba answered between mouthfuls, "Mama met Dad when she was 20 and they had me. Then they had Zola a few years later. But then he joined the Qun when I was maybe four? I don't really remember him. Zola doesn't remember him at all."

"Three," Adaar corrected, "Asirin is a blacksmith in Seheron now. He writes every once in awhile, but he finds it difficult since he's trying to remain emotionally unattached to his life before the Qun. He's happier now than he was before."

"So you raised them all by yourself?" Cassandra asked in awe.

"My parents did most of that," Adaar smiled, "I started working after Zola was weaned. Three weeks on, one week off. That was the deal. And I did that for...about ten years. And then all this mess happened."

"Mama usually was off more in the winter," Zola said eagerly, "And always brought us presents back, from all over Thedas."

Adaar smiled at her daughter, "I tried, baby. It's good to have you here with me."

"So no deep dark secrets?" Varric said, clearly disappointed.

Maryse shook her head, "Kusala was always a very nice girl. When she found out about her magic, she used it to help others. The "soldier" thing was a little unorthodox, but she was doing what she could for us. I am very proud of my daughter. I only want the best for her."

She glanced over at Blackwall, who continued to drink.

"Were you married to Asirin?" Leilana asked.

Adaar shook her head, "No. Neither of us were particularly religious at the time and we were just happy as we were."

"You seem to have taken his conversion well," Iron Bull chimed in, "Are you...comfortable with us discussing this in front of the children?"

"I have no secrets from them," Adaar said, "It's our deal. Right, girls?"

They both nodded, "No secrets."

Josephine said, "I want to hear more about you two. What subjects do you like? I'm going to arrange a tutor to come and help you study and I want the very best."

Tituba said, "I like botany, like Grandma. I like learning about all the different plants and how you can use them. Also I love reading. Zola's really into horses right now and boxing."

"Boxing?" Sera grinned, "Now, that I can teach you."

Adaar put her arm around Zola protectively, "Perhaps, if Aunt Sera knows to watch her language around my baby and not get her into bar fights."

"Hey, a girl can only promise so much!"

Zola giggled, "I also really like baking, like Grandpa. He makes the best bread in the entire village. Or I guess here now."

"It must be difficult moving to a new place," Blackwall said kindly.

Zola shook her head, "We didn't have a lot of friends back home. They don't really like Qunari there. We had a few friends, but we can write them. It's exciting being here. I really like Ferelden so far. And Mama promised to get us both dogs."

"I did," Adaar remembered, "I should get on that."

Tituba said, "And winter coats. It's so cold here!"

"Oh my poor babies," Adaar said, "This is only autumn here."

They both shuddered.

"You guys will have fun here," Varric promised, "Skyhold has a lot of kids running around and a lot of things to do. And now you can piss off your mother everyday! That's the best part of being a teenager."

Tituba giggled, looking adoringly at the dwarf. Adaar made a mental note to discuss her daughter's inappropriate crush with her later.

"Time for dessert," Josephine announced, "Mr. Adaar, perhaps you can assist our chef in making these lovely breads later. I have missed good fresh bread for a long time."

The group talked amongst themselves as cake was served. Adaar looked across, trying to meet Blackwall's glance, but he turned from her. She frowned, but tried to ignore it. Her family was here. His moping wasn't going to ruin that.

oOoOo

Adaar put her book down when she heard the knock, expecting either of her daughters at the door.

"Come in, love," she called out.

To her surprise, it was Blackwall coming up the stairs into her bedroom. He closed the door behind him and hesitated. She sat up on her bed and gestured for him to sit beside her. 

"My mother scare you off?" She joked, "She means well."

"I knew you had children," he said, coming to sit beside her, "But...it's different seeing them in person. And you with them. If you had the choice, if this wasn't war time, you would be with them. You'd be their mother first."

Adaar said, "Of course. I love running around and having adventures, but they're my duty. At least, for another six years or so. Then they get to run off having adventures."

Blackwall ran his hand through his hair and she sat closer to him, putting her hand on his arm.

"What did my mother say to you?" She asked.

"Nothing," he said kindly, "It just got me thinking again. It's easier to pretend that it's just you and me. Because after all this...I'm a Warden again and you're a mother again. Not that we've stopped being those things, just...I only know how to be this. I don't know how to be a family man. I don't know if you want more children, because I can't give them to you. I don't know if I could be a father, even a step-father."

Adaar said with a smile, "I know what I'm getting into and I saw you with Zola today. You're a good, kind man. I'm not worried. You just need to be less hard on yourself."

He kissed her hand, "I should say goodnight, my lady. It would not endear me to your mother if she walked in on me in bed with her daughter."

"You'd be surprised," Adaar joked, "She'd be happy you were making an effort to give her another grandchild."

Blackwall groaned as he walked back down the stairs, "Good night, my lady."

oOoOo

After a busy morning in meetings, Adaar walked into the courtyard to see her daughters both fighting Blackwall with wooden swords, the man pretending to be dead in the grass. Two small mabari puppies chased behind them, one barking at Blackwall, one licking his face. 

Adaar didn't want to ruin the moment and sat on the stairs, just watching. The man was always better than he thought he was. He just had to give himself a chance.


End file.
